


secret journey

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Omorashi, terrible hiking preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"peridot doesn't know how to go hiking"</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret journey

**Author's Note:**

> as a follow-up to "checks & balances".

“Aww, quit bellyaching, P, it’ll be fun!” Amethyst said, looking back from the front seat.

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot were all piled into Garnet’s SUV. From the outside, it was a beat-to-hell junker on its deathbed, but Pearl’s skills as a mechanic actually kept the thing running better than when Garnet wheeled it off the used car lot.

Garnet and Amethyst sat in the driver seat and front seat respectively; Garnet was clad in high jeans and hiking boots as well as a tank top that read “I can't even think straight”. Amethyst had a matching tank top which read “I’m gonna get a pizza after this”, along with a pair of shorts and a baseball cap.

Pearl and Peridot sat in the backseat, squished together with a backpack of hiking gear taking up most of the seat. Pearl had a pale blue button-up blouse on that was tucked into a small pair of jean shorts, and Peridot had on her usual pair of jeans and a graphic t-shirt. Peridot was resting her head gently on Pearl’s shoulder with a dreamy smile on her face, and Pearl was too busy complaining about the upcoming hiking trip they were facing.

“I just don’t understand the use, Amethyst. We climb to the top of a mountain, then come back down again and leave?” Pearl asked. “Is there anything at the top? Do we get a reward?”

“Yep, and nope!” Amethyst said. “The reward is the fact that we climbed a big-ass pile of dirt!”

Pearl frowned and crossed her arms, staring out the window. “Then what is even the point? It’s mapped out for us, there’s nothing to gain except sunburns and dirt on all our clothes…It’s better we just stay at the bottom and have a picnic there!” She looked over at Peridot. “Peridot, you agree, right?”

Peridot looked up, startled out of her stupor. “Hwuh? Oh, uh…Yeah, yeah.”

“Nothin’ doing! You owe us for keeping that weird kid Onion off you and your girl’s back,” Amethyst said, turning around and laughing.

Pearl huffed. Peridot leaned up and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and whispered to her.

“Don’t worry, after we get back we’ll watch a movie on the couch, okay?” Peridot said. She sat up and uncapped a bottle of soda, guzzling down a quarter of its contents.

Pearl blushed and sighed exaggeratedly. “Fine, fine…” She leaned away from the window. “Just let me have some of that before you drink it all.”

Peridot nodded sheepishly and handed the bottle to Pearl, who took a long swig herself.

“Man, Peridot, did you only bring soda?” Amethyst asked.

Peridot blushed and turned away. “No! I have a water bottle, I’m not that stupid…” She picked up an extra-large tin water bottle and jostled it to indicate it was full.

Amethyst opened her mouth to say something again, but the car came to a halt.

“We’re here.” Garnet said, turning the car off. All four of them stepped out of the car and stretched, taking in the environment as they did so.

They were in a small parking area, but it was mostly empty except for Garnet’s car and a couple others closer to the road. Everything else was beautiful dense forest covering the steep mountainside; the trees shimmered a bright green in the sunlight, with their leaves fresh and new in the early spring air. The sky was a crystal clear blue, without a cloud in sight; despite the sunlight, the air was still crisp and chilly, with a small breeze blowing and leaving goosebumps on their skin every now and then.

Pearl smiled, the first time she had for the day. “Well, it’s a lovely day out, at least.”

“Isn’t it GREAT?” Amethyst said, jumping up and down. “God, after that winter I am so fuckin’ ready for spring! Let’s ring it in right!” Amethyst sped towards the path cleared in the forest leading up. “Last one to the top’s named Pearl!”

“Don’t go too far ahead, Amethyst.” Garnet said, grabbing her huge backpack and picnic basket out of the back. She followed, trudging up the trail herself.

Pearl and Peridot were left alone for a moment, and Peridot jumped on the chance to embrace her new girlfriend.

“This is gonna suck, isn’t it, Pearl?” she said, frowning slightly.

“Yes, yes it is, Peridot.” Pearl said, hooking an arm around Peridot’s waist. “I’m just glad you agreed to come along, I certainly couldn’t do this alone, and we _do_ admittedly owe them for the Onion debacle.”

Peridot nodded. “Well, let’s just get through this. And then we have the movie, and all night to ourselves…” Peridot said, blushing and looking down over Pearl, eyes lingering on her pale thighs.

“Peridot!” Pearl said, smiling in spite of herself. Still, she knew Peridot wasn't really trying to get at anything, anyway. Peridot talked a big game, but she collapsed into an embarrassed puddle any time Pearl even seriously suggested taking their shirts off.

“COME ON YOU LOVEBIRDS!” came a yell from ahead on the trail. 

Peridot and Pearl jumped simultaneously. Peridot leaned up again and gave Pearl a small kiss on the lips before getting their backpacks out of the back.

“We should hurry.” Peridot said, handing Pearl her backpack. “You first!”

Pearl nodded in thanks and slung her backpack around her shoulder, marching on ahead, her eyes firmly on the trail. Peridot followed behind, her eyes firmly on Pearl’s backside, the dreamy smile starting to worm its way back onto her face.

After a few minutes Peridot and Pearl had caught back up to Garnet and Amethyst. The four hiked for a half hour up the worn, grassy trail before stopping for a break near a large rock. Garnet and Amethyst sat on top of the rock, leaving space next to it for Pearl and Peridot, who were beginning to lag behind.

Peridot collapsed wordlessly next to the rock, breathing heavily and staring up at the sky. Pearl sat down next to her, also panting. She opened her own water bottle and drained the last drops out of it, having been drinking from it frequently to keep hydrated. She winced as she sat; her belt was cutting into her abdomen, and all the water and soda she had drank before was starting to catch up. Nevertheless, she had to keep hydrated.

“Peridot, do you have water in your water bottle left?” she asked. Peridot gave it to her, shifting her sitting position slightly.

Pearl took a sip and nearly spit it out in surprise. “Peridot, what– This isn’t water!”

Peridot shook her head. “Iced tea,” she said curtly.

“Iced tea? All you’ve had to drink is iced tea and soda today?” Pearl asked. Her bladder began to throb painfully when she thought about drinking, but she put that to the back of her mind for the moment.

Peridot nodded, still winded. Pearl looked up at Garnet and Amethyst, who shared her worried look.

“Do you guys have spare water…?” Pearl asked.

Amethyst shook her head. Garnet took a water bottle out of her pack and handed it to Pearl. Pearl’s bladder throbbed again as she took the full water bottle, and she gave a small moan under her breath.

“That’s my last spare bottle, though.” Garnet said. “Perhaps Amethyst and I will go ahead and head up to the peak and come back, and you two can stay here so Peridot doesn’t get dehydrated.”

“I think that’s for the best,” Pearl said. Amethyst gave a loud groan.

“Uggghhh, this is laaaame…Peridot, why’d you bring iced tea?” she asked.

Peridot just shrugged and looked down at the ground, crossing her legs over each other. She shifted in her seat again, and all at once Pearl began to understand why she was being so quiet.

“Just go on ahead,” Pearl urged, making a shooing motion. Amethyst groaned again but got up and pulled her pack back on. Garnet did the same and began leading the way to the peak, Amethyst in tow.

“You guys better not be fucking when we get back!” Amethyst said over her shoulder.

“Amethyst, go!” Pearl said angrily. Once Garnet and Amethyst were out of earshot, she turned to Peridot, who was now wiggling and shutting her eyes in concentration.

“Peridot, the soda and iced tea on top...Do you have to-”

“Pearl yes I have to pee so bad. Oh my god I am so full I’m gonna burst.” Peridot said all at once, now squirming openly.

“It- It’s okay, Peridot, I have to go too. Let’s both make it back down the mountain together, I think I saw some toilets down there–”

Peridot suddenly held herself, now gritting her teeth in concentration. She crossed her legs hard.

“N-No, Pearl, I can’t make it that far, I just…” Peridot said. She looked up into Pearl’s eyes. “Hnnn look I’m going to do something but can you promise you won’t think any less of me?”

“W-What? No, of course not, I would never–” Pearl said, confusion evident in her voice. Was she just going to wet here, or something?

Peridot jumped up, still holding herself. Now that she was standing, Pearl could see a huge bulge in Peridot’s abdomen; she must’ve been bursting for a while now. Peridot buckled her knees together briefly and whined before taking small steps behind the rock. She fiddled with her belt in desperation for a moment before unhooking it, and then unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

“Wait, Peridot, you’re not going to–” Pearl started, but Peridot already pulled down her jeans and panties and squatted, peeing a hard stream into the dirt. A loud, almost lusty moan burst forth from Peridot’s mouth, making Pearl’s face flush and her own bladder cramp painfully. She crossed her legs to keep from peeing herself.

"Pearl don’t look don't look don't look," Peridot said breathlessly. "I’m so sorry but I had to pee so bad…”

Pearl’s face flushed hard as she realized she was staring and spun around to offer Peridot privacy. From the sounds, the torrent from Peridot seemed only to increase in force after a few seconds. The splashing drove Pearl’s need up more and more each second, to the point where she was gripping herself and buckling her knees as well.

After a minute and a half, Peridot’s stream finally died away and Peridot gave a final huge sigh of relief. She stood up, re-doing her jeans.

“Oh, that feels better…” she said, turning around. When she turned, she saw Pearl madly squirming and holding herself as well. “Oh! Oh, shit, I forgot you said you need to go too!”

“P-Peridot, how did– I thought you said you locked up frequently…!” Pearl said, angrily.

“I’m…only in public bathrooms, Pearl, I get psyched out by other people…but outside I’m fine. Can you not pee outside too…?”

“No!” she said, beginning to cry. “And now I don’t think I can make it to the toilets at the start of the trail, either…I don’t want to w-wet myself here, Peridot, not in front of Amethyst and Garnet…”

Peridot came over to Pearl’s side and gently grabbed her arm. “I-I want you to try peeing here like I did, okay?”

“I told you, I can’t–”

“Just humor me! At least come around here. I’m not going to judge you, okay, Pearl? I would never.” Peridot said. She pulled on her arm and after a bit of resistance Pearl followed.

Pearl squirmed anxiously, standing next to Peridot. “Okay. Pearl, you know how to squat to pee so you don’t get it on your clothes, right?” Peridot asked.

Pearl nodded frantically, tears flowing down her cheeks. “Please, Peridot, I don’t think this will work–”

“Just trust me,” Peridot said, her voice surprisingly calm and soothing to the desperate Pearl. “Do you want me to look away while you undo your shorts?”

“I need…I need you to help me undo them…” Pearl said. “If I move, I’ll–”

“I understand.” Peridot said, and without a moment’s hesitation she stepped behind Pearl, winding her arms around her waist to undo her shorts. Pearl yelped as the belt came undone, giving her abdomen room, but allowing the pee to now more squarely sit on her urethra.

“Ah– it’s going to come out, Peridot…!” Pearl said.

“I’m going to move your shorts and p-p-…” Peridot said, stuttering. “Your underwear down at the same time. Then you’re gonna squat at the same time. Okay?”

Pearl nodded, and Peridot gripped the sides of Pearl’s clothes.

“Three…two…one…now!” Peridot said, and Pearl moved her hands out of the way to let her clothes move before squatting down.

Peridot moved her clothes down and realized that for a brief moment she was staring directly at Pearl's ass. This was hardly the time to look, but Peridot couldn’t help but admire it. Then, Pearl squatted, and Peridot felt guilt replace her small excitement as Pearl began to cry harder.

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, nothing’s coming out–!” she cried. She was still completely locked up, even when she was frantic like this. Peridot leaned down next to Pearl, rubbing her back with a free hand. After a moment, Peridot widened her eyes in realization.

“Pearl, don’t hate me for this, but…” Peridot said, trailing off.

“What–” was all Pearl could get out before Peridot placed her hands on her torso and began pressing into her bladder. “No! No, no, no, no, please Peridot, no, it hurts, it hurts so bad–!” Pearl could feel her bladder begin to feel ready to pop with the pressure, but instead of popping inside she could suddenly feel her urethra loosen for just a moment. That moment was all she needed to unlock the flood, and the hard ball of tension in her stomach began to relax as she pissed at full force onto the ground.

“Ah! Ahh! Ahh…Oh, I’m going, thank God, thank God…” Pearl said, now crying in relief as it washed over her tired muscles.

Peridot sighed a breath of relief herself. “Oh, thank goodness. I’m sorry about–”

Pearl cut Peridot off with a surprisingly bold move of embracing her while she was still peeing. “Thank you, thank you, thank you Peridot, thank you, ohh…”

Peridot held still for a moment, completely stunned, but returned the embrace after a moment. The two stayed like that until Pearl’s own bladder finished emptying a minute later.

After she finished, Pearl took a moment to regain her composure before standing up and redoing her shorts. This time Peridot looked away to give Pearl that moment of dignity before standing up herself. The two hugged again, breathing softly together for comfort. Pearl ran her fingers through Peridot’s hair, causing her to make a small purring noise reflexively. Pearl could feel her humiliation washing away, even though she had completely shamed herself in front of Peridot…Pearl closed her eyes and kissed the top of Peridot’s head.

They stayed like that, embracing each other next to the rock until Garnet and Amethyst returned.

“Yo! I said no fucking!” Amethyst said, laughing. Pearl and Peridot jumped away when they heard, both their faces flushed completely. Amethyst laughed raucously, and Garnet gave a small, enigmatic smile.

Amethyst and Garnet gestured to walk with them back down towards the car. Pearl and Peridot nodded and joined in, glad that neither of the others had noticed the enormous puddle now lying behind the rock. The trip back down took another half hour, and with the parking area still almost completely empty they opted to have their picnic right off to the side.

Amethyst bounced anxiously as she threw the blanket open and set it down. “Agh, I’ll be right back, I gotta water the FUCK out of a tree. Either of you idiots need to go?” she asked, gesturing to Pearl and Peridot.

The two of them blushed and shook their heads no. “Just go where we can’t see you, please, that’s gross," Pearl said, staying stony-faced. Peridot was visibly impressed by Pearl's bald-faced lying.

“How the hell are you two not busting? You had more to drink than I did! Freaks of nature, I swear…” Amethyst asked, shifting weight from leg to leg and holding herself openly. She looked to Garnet, but her bladder cramped and she shot off into the woods.  
“Aaaa it’s coming out it’s coming out it’s coming out!” she yelled, running at top speed.

Pearl and Peridot looked at each other and laughed briefly before sharing a kiss. They opened the picnic basket and finally began to enjoy the rest of their day out.


End file.
